User blog:Julia Ţepeş/Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff Recruitment
Hi all, just a heads-up that I'll be on the lookout for some new . As the wiki is progressing well, we need more staff members, to help moderate the content and the articles. Some of the former staff were all inactive for too long, so they were recently removed and now some spots have opened up. Currently we’re prioritizing on Criteria for each has been detailed below. There is an application request to be submitted and we have recently updated our rights section of the wiki administration page with more general criteria. Please take a look at it. After the application has been submitted, we will notify you with information about the selection process. There will be a brief background & activity checks and then going by our best judgment in my own time. If anyone is interested and meets good standards of the criteria, please let me know (either in this thread or on my wall). Again, no apps, but you'll be put on a short list. After that, I'll discern when the appropriate time to appoint people will be. Let me also know if you have any questions or comments. Advantages of becoming a Wiki Staff Member Becoming a member of GSW (Grancrest-Senki Wiki) Staff Member, comes with advantages and extra features, that includes: *GSW Staff Members are that showcases that they are a member of the Grancrest-Senki wiki Staff. *They are given a *They also become a *The are also given , compared to other wiki members. *Are *They have *Their in their message wall when *Their would also be Tasks of a Grancrest-Senki Wiki Staff Member Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the bureaucrats and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Have access to CSS coding for the wiki. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled. The same rules of an administrator is the same as that of the moderators. A moderator do not have full administrator rights. RollBacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. *It is important to note that sysops already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily a sysop but are trusted enough to remove vandalism. *Deleting and removing vandalism *Restoring vandalised pages *Revert bad faith edits Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and unhighlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have the chat moderator status in chat to moderate a community's chat room. The tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users chat. These tools are:. *Ban users from chats *Kick a user out of the chat to prevent them from returning until a chat moderator,discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. *Moderate chats *Deleting inappropriate messages Due to many users not using the wiki chat room, this status allows you to moderator the grancrest-senki discord channel, due to it being the main source of communication. You will be granted the rights and permission of a moderator and the same tools are available. Image Controls Image controls are users who control and moderate images associated in the wiki. Fandom hasn’t officially recognised this as a user right, it is an extra position that we considered. In this wiki users are considered to be part of the Grancrest-Senki wiki staff and are given content moderator abilities, and would have a “Image Control”, tag. *Renaming and deleting images. *Uploading images to image galleries. This also includes:(gifs and videos.) *Moderating image uploads Category:Blog posts